Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Spathiphyllum hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Monster, The Netherlands. The female parent is xe2x80x9894225-1xe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is xe2x80x9893165-16xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Petrus C. M. Olsthoorn, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Monster, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by tissue culture in week 16 of 1997 in Honselersdijk, the Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction and reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Spathiphyllum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Early shoot production;
2. Dark and glossy leaves;
3. Long-lasting inflorescence color and duration;
4. High inflorescence production;
5. Compact plant size; and
6. Good light sensitivity/resistance of leaves.
xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similiar in comparison to xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 produces shoots early, within fifteen weeks after tissue culture the first one appears. xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 has darker and glossier leaves than xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The white inflorescence color of xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 lasts longer than the inflorescence color of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The inflorescence of xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 is a little smaller and rounder than that of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 produces 8-15 inflorescences (depending on pot size) whereas xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 produces between 8 and 10. xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 produces up to 8 inflorescences at once whereas xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 produces only 2 to 3 inflorescences at once. Plant height of xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 is approximately 60 percent that of xe2x80x98Cupido""sxe2x80x99. The leaves of xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 are narrower than the leaves of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The main leaf vein of xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 is lighter in color than the leaves themselves whereas the main leaf vein color of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 is the same color as the leaves. xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 is more sensitive to light than xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 causing the color of the leaves of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 to lighten faster. Finally, in order to get the shoots of a Spathiphyllum to flower, gibberellic acid is added. xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 needs more than twice the concentration of this hormone than xe2x80x98Sweet Benitoxe2x80x99 to get the same result.